Happy Birthday John!
by Fairyfriender
Summary: where Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson cook up a little surprise for John. Plentiful fluffy fluff. unestablished Johnlock.


**AN: so this is my first completed BBC Sherlock Fic. actually, its my first complete fic in a while. so the beginning is a bit...rusty, as i was attempting to get my writing grove back. im not entirely there yet, but at least i know i can still write XD**

**i know this particular fic has been done alot, I've personally read a few myself. but i always wanted to do my own version. **

**i do ship Johnlock, but this particular fic is more Bromance, unestablished Johnlock. **

* * *

"Sugar, butter, eggs…..what is all purpose flour?" Sherlock asked himself. He raised his eyebrows at the online recipe. Is there a difference between all purpose flour and normal flour? He walked over to the cupboard and opened it. Inside he found all sorts of things he could really care less for. Upon further inspection he spotted whole wheat flour but no 'all purpose'.

"Well," he growled to himself, pulling it out of the cupboard "it'll have to do". Walking back to his laptop resting on the counter, he read through the rest of the cake recipe. "Seems easy enough" he smirked.

Now let's get one thing clear, Sherlock Holmes does not cook. He barely cleans, and only when John makes him. So why is he? Well, because it's John's birthday of course. Sherlock wasn't exactly sure why he felt the urge to bake but it was there. He knew he would throw off John as well and that would be quite fun in all honestly.

So he set himself to work. He preheated the oven, got out the mixer and even washed his hands. That's the last thing that ran smooth of course. First it was the mixer. After putting the flour in the bowl along with the eggs, he turned on the mix. Only, he turned it onto the highest setting. So naturally, the kitchen took on the appearance of a fresh snow fall.

He didn't let that stop him of course. Leaving the mess for later, Sherlock started again. This time he made it all the way to the sugar before hitting another snag. They didn't have any sugar. Sherlock began to panic. He knew that sugar was a main ingredient in a cake. He looked high and low and there was no sugar to be found. He toiled with the idea of running to the shop but that would take too much time and John would be home in a few hours. It wasn't until he heard a familiar "yoo-hoo!" coming from the hall that he really lost hope.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock sighed with relief. Wiping his hands on his pants he practically ran to the elderly woman. She took in the appearance of the living room and frowned.

"What have you been doing up here dear?" she asked, turning to him. He waved it away with a scoff.

"I wouldn't go into the kitchen then"

"What happened in the- no I'd rather not know? I just popped up to ask if you boys were going out to celebrate John's birthday?" She smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"Why would we go out?" Sherlock asked, puzzled. Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Well, never mind then, you boys are eating with me!" it wasn't a question. It was a statement. She cocked a hip and was about to speak before she sniffed. Her face pulled a confused expression and sniffed again. "Sherlock dear, what is that smell?" she turned to him.

"I believe that is the smell of our oven." He replied confused.

"Your oven? WHAT have you been cooking lately? It smells horrid!" she threw him a terrified look and hurried into the kitchen. Sherlock heard her gasp "Sherlock!" before he smiled. Walking back into the kitchen he saw her running her fingers on the countertop, which was covered in a layer of flour.

"What kind of experiment are you conducting this time?" she chuckled.

"It's not an experiment" Sherlock said, feeling the blush creep up into his cheeks. She noticed his expression and frowned.

"Oh, well, what were you...er baking?" she asked him delicately. Sherlock walked over to her and pulled out a chair for her and indicated her to sit, and she did. He sat down across from her after dusting the mess from the chair.

"I was trying to bake a cake for John. For his birthday. But it's harder then I initially anticipated." He placed his chin into his hands and pouted at Mrs. Hudson. He began to feel the weight of his failure. "First we didn't have 'all purpose' flour, not that I know what that is anyways. Then I realized we have no sugar." He felt his throat get heavy "and when I attempted to mix the eggs and four it went all over the place, clearly." He gestured around the room then resumed his pouting, getting more upset as he talked. "I just wanted to do something simple, but I'm apparently useless."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Hudson replied. She reached over and patted Sherlock's arm. "Well, it's still early yet. If you can keep John out of the house for a few more hours I'm sure we can get this place cleaned up and bake a nice cake for him. We could even cook him dinner if you'd like to help me." She said gently. Sherlock looked up at her and smiled.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Why not give John a birthday dinner instead? Mrs. Hudson stood up.

"Where do you keep the towels?" she asked. "Oh never mind, I see them" she walked away and returned with a few dish towels. "Let's get this place cleaned up first." She tossed a towel at Sherlock, hitting him in the face. "Oh dear" she tried to suppress a laugh and failed. Sherlock laughed with her.

After texting John and telling him Mrs. Hudson wanted to surprise him with dinner and suggesting that he stay out for a little while, Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson got down to business. After cleaning up the kitchen, Mrs. Hudson sent Sherlock to her flat with a list of things to pull from her own cupboards. She then proceeded to talk through the cake making with Sherlock, allowing him to do all the work so he may claim it as his doing when he presented it to John.

While the cake was baking Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson sat for a while trying to decide what to make for John's birthday dinner. "Well, what about fillet? With some potatoes and a veggie?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock shrugged.

"I know virtually nothing about food, deleted it. Unnecessary." Mrs. Hudson frowned at him, he shrugged.

"Right, well, fillet it is." She replied. She again sent him to her flat and had him gather all the necessary ingredients. She did most of the work this time, worried that Sherlock would burn down the flat, though she'd never tell him that. As the potatoes were boiling she and Sherlock sat around the table again with some tea.

"So dear, what did you get John for his birthday?" she asked him, sipping her tea. Sherlock looked at her, confused.

"Nothing. Was I supposed to?" he asked her, slightly perplexed. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, it's not mandatory, but I recon you should have. Not that he'd be expecting anything from you, bless him." They were silent after that. Sherlock launched into deep thought. He didn't particularly like the inference in Mrs. Hudson's voice. Does John expect so little of him? But even if he did want to get something for John, he had no idea what to get him. Something practical for sure. But again, wasn't the cake enough? Sherlock was going out of his way to do something nice for John. He knew John wasn't expecting anything from him.

So why was it irking him? Dammit, he'll get him a gift then.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm going to pop out for a bit." He said, standing up and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled knowingly at him.

"Alright dear, not too long of course, I expect John will be home in an hour or so." She waved him off as he went to retrieve his coat. Leaving Baker Street, he had no idea where to go for a gift. He walked down the street passing several shops. None of them were carrying anything of particular appeal to Sherlock. That was, until his passed the jewelers. Something caught the corner of his eye in the display window. Turning back around he looked into the window to discover a beautifully crafted watch.

It was a simple design, yet it was very modern looking. The wrist band was silver and thin looking; the face of the watch was simply black. It had only the numbers twelve, three, six, and nine engraved in silver. The hands were silver as well. There was no minute hand. Sherlock knew that John wore a watch occasionally. A simple leather banded one. This one was much more modern and professional looking.

Sherlock walked into the shop and walked right up to the counter.

"Excuse me, how much is that watch in the display window?" he asked the woman there. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let me go check for you, hon." She hoped down from her stool and walked out from behind the counter. She walked over the display, opened the glass, and inspected the tag on the watch. She brought it with her and walked back behind the counter. She turned to Sherlock and showed him the watch.

"This one?" he nodded, obviously. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, this one sells for $2,400 normally. But it is 40% percent off, which brings it down to $1,440." She smiled at him. Sherlock inspected the watch again. It was rather nice looking and he was sure John would enjoy it. The price really wasn't as bad as he expected. Still, would John think it too much?

"Would you think this a good gift for a friend's birthday?" he asked her. She studied the watch a little more herself.

"Sure. How long have you known this friend?" she asked him.

"A little over a few months, he's my flat mate as well." Sherlock added. She frowned.

"It's a little soon for something of this price value. But you could always lie to him about the cost." She giggled at him. He wanted to scoff at her. She knows nothing about his and John's relationship. Though they had known each other only a small while, John way already the best friend Sherlock has hand, not that he's ever tell him that.

"I'll take it." He placed his card on the counter. "Can you removed the tag and wrap it up? I don't care if there is extra cost." He said arrogantly, deeming this girl not worthy of further conversation.

Upon walking back into 221B, he saw the dinner Mrs. Hudson had prepared was already on the table. The woman herself was already dressed for dinner and was putting the finishing touches onto the cake. Sherlock showed her the gift he got John and she smiled.

"He'll love it! Now you go change." And he did. As he was walking back out into the living room, John was hanging up his coat.

"Hello John, I'm assuming you had a pleasant birthday." He said with a smirk. John smiled and chuckled.

"If I did, you'd already know wouldn't you?" he teased him. "It smells delightful in here Mrs. Hudson! Wonderful!" he said as he saw her come from the kitchen.

"Oh happy birthday John!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. "I've gotten you a gift." She let go and hustled back into the kitchen.

"Oh you didn't have to Mrs. Hudson." He exclaimed, blushing slightly. He followed her into the kitchen. Sherlock followed, pulling his present out of his pocket. It was in a sleek black case. John was seated at the table with a present on his lap to prevent it from getting in the food.

Sherlock watched as he opened the present. Mrs. Hudson had gotten him a new jumper. He watched at John smiled and rose to hug her.

"Thank you, it's wonderful. I'll go change into it for dinner shall I?" he turned to leave and Sherlock stopped him.

"Wait, John. I got you something too." John turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You did? You didn't have to get me anything Sherlock," he said, as Sherlock handed him the box.

"I know. I…wanted to." He watched, suddenly anxious, as John stared down at the box.

After a few moments he opened it. He saw John's eyes widen. He reached into the box and stroked the face of the watch.

"Sherlock…" he looked up at Sherlock.

"Do you like it? If you don't like it I could send it back. You can pick something else out. I knew it was too much-," John interrupted him.

"It's amazing, thank you." He said simply, pulling it out of the box. Sherlock raised both his eyebrows.

"Really?" John nodded. "Oh" Sherlock coughed awkwardly. "Well, you're welcome then" John left then to change for dinner. Sherlock threw a look back to Mrs. Hudson.

"Told you" she chuckled, turning back to the kitchen table, sitting down. Sherlock followed her and John soon joined them, sporting the new jumper and watch.

Their meal passed pleasantly enough. They talked about a whole bunch of nothing to important to Sherlock. When the meal was finished Mrs. Hudson and John cleared the table.

"We've still got dessert, dear." Mrs. Hudson said to John with a smile, for he made to leave. He turned around to see the cake that Sherlock had made and Mrs. Hudson had iced.

"Oh Mrs. Hudson, you shouldn't have" he said, all too gratefully.

"Oh, I didn't" Mrs. Hudson said with a sly smile. John looked confusingly at her.

"I did" Sherlock said, enjoying John's immense surprise.

"Really?" he asked, disbelieving. Sherlock smirked.

"I did. I'm not entirely useless after all." John chuckled.

They all sat down once more and enjoyed a lovely dessert of cake and tea. The rest of their night passed by dully. Eventually Mrs. Hudson was making her way back down to her flat and John was making his way upstairs. He turned back just before reaching the top.

"Sherlock?" John called.

"Hmm?" Sherlock replied, turning his back on his own bedroom door.

"Thank you." John said simply and finished his way upstairs.

"You're welcome" Sherlock replied softly as he heard the thud of John's door. Turning back to his own door, he smiled to himself. Sherlock felt himself yawn as he made his way inside. He sighed to himself, John was making him entirely too human.

* * *

**well, there ya go, i hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. and i am oh so very american that i used dollars instead of pounds XD if you liked it and you want more, dont be afraid to say so. and im always welcome to prompts :D**


End file.
